Persuading Daniel
by CkKollman
Summary: Daniel Gale participates in a Study Abroad/Foreign Exchange Program and finds that his mentor is Bella Swan. Will he be the brother she never had, or much much more?


**Ok, so this is a crossover fic, I do not own rights to Daniel Gale, nor any to the characters of 'The Twilight Saga.'  
**

**This is just me expressing my love for the character of a geeky British boy named Daniel Gale, who looks of Rob, and wins my heart all at the same time.**

**  
Enjoy.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Prologue-To Study Abroad**

_Come on over, there's a bed to lie on and when_

_Life gets colder, we'll both have a shoulder to cry on_

_Come on over, there's so much to do and if_

_It gets boring, I'll smile just knowing I've got you...  
_

_'Come on Over'- The Plain White T's_

**DPOV**

"Daniel, your mother and I have came across something very interesting in the mail. The other day a letter came for you from the states, and it made us curious. Seems you've applied for a study abroad, or some sort of foreign exchange program. The letter stated that they had received your application, and that you have been accepted. When were you going to deem us worthy of the news of this endeavor?" my father asked.

"I only applied, I didn't know whether or not I would be permitted acceptance," I answered simply.

"Well, it seems that you were. Another letter came today, along with a package. They have already found your mentor family, and have sent you the details and information for you to prepare yourself. Do you really think it is wise for us you send you overseas, by yourself, at seventeen, for an extreme amount of time?" father continued, as he inadvertently berated me.

"Well, I could stay here, but that thought really isn't as appealing as you might think. I'm sorry to say this out loud. Mother, father, but I feel I would be better off getting away from home for at least a semester. Should I assume that you find it best, to stay in the company of the two of you, bickering, and belittling each other at every chance? I think I'll take my chances in America," I answered tersely.

"Daniel, I know that our situation hasn't been ideal for you, but you have to understand that, it is so important to have our family together right now. You don't understand what we're going through, it-" mother said, attempting to convince me, but I interrupted her.

"I have no idea? You're right. I am a complete idiot. I am considered a genius at school, but I can't see the blatant lies you weave and tell father. I can't see the straightening of clothes when you walk out of Dr. Collins' office. I can't smell the whiskey on father's breath when he comes home after 'working late' again. You're right I know nothing. Except for the fact that I am no longer going to sit by and be ignored, and forced to remain silent, while the two of you literally and figuratively fuck each other over. I will not witness it any longer. Now you can say no, if you wish, but that will not keep me here. Now, which would you prefer?" I asked, with very obvious hints of irritation in my voice.

I left them to contemplate their choices, grabbing the two letters, and making my way to my room.

I skimmed over the first, already knowing I had been accept to the program, and eager to see who my new family would be.

I pulled the paperwork and few pictures out of the padded envelope, and stopped dead. She was gorgeous. Most would probably think her plain. Not I. I thought she was the most alluring creature my eyes had ever beheld. Bella, beautiful Bella.

They had to let me go. I had to meet her.

**BPOV**

"Bella, get in here, I need to talk to you," Charlie said sternly.

My eyebrow furrowed, and I tried to think of something I had done to make him sound so irritated.

"Yeah Dad, what is it?" I asked, as I met him in the kitchen.

"Do you mind explaining to me why we just got a package, containing pictures, transcripts, and information on a Daniel Gale, from England?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh my God, we did it, we made mentors!!!" I said excitedly. Then I froze.

_Uh oh. I forgot to tell Charlie.  
_

"Mentors for what?" Charlie asked skeptically.

"To house a gifted student so that he may study abroad," I said, biting my lip.

"YOU INVITED SOME FOREIGN STRANGER TO COME LIVE HERE?!?!?!" Charlie shouted suddenly, before taking a deep breath in to cool himself.

"Bella, isn't that a little crazy?" Charlie asked, in a much more neutral tone.

"Not really, they put a lot of research into this, and only certain people qualify. If they say he's some sort of genius, and he made it in, I don't doubt them at all.," I said honestly.

"Bella, I don't know that I could afford to have yet another teenager living here..." Charlie trailed off, but I could see that his resolve was wavering.

"Dad, it's like a scholarship program, Daniel will come with an account with a sum of money that is permitted for us and him to use while he stays here. Plus, this will look really good on my transcripts, and we have an extra room. Please Dad..." I finished with pouting out my bottom lip. I never had tried to 'pout' to get my way, but I thought I'd give it a try, and it seemed to be working.

"Okay, you win, let me read through the letters, and then we'll set up everything for his arrival," Charlie agreed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I squealed as I hugged my father tightly.

I wasn't sure exactly what to think of Daniel by just reading his file, but he was either going to be the brother I never had, or much much more.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Next up, Daniel hits America.  
**

**Let me know what you think... :)**


End file.
